


Retaliation

by gublerology



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Angst, I suck at writing long fics so we'll see how this goes, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gublerology/pseuds/gublerology
Summary: A Weasley and a Malfoy? Please, no one would even dream of it. There is absolutely no way in any universe ever that the popular jokester Fred Weasley could catch feelings for the youngest member of their nemesis family. It just wouldn't happen.Right?
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Retaliation

**Author's Note:**

> i hate long fics so lets hope this doesn't end up getting abandoned

"Is that.." Hermione interrupted the conversation amongst the Gryffindors as the new group of first years were ushered into the Great Hall. That had been them last year, and she stared with confusion and slight dread at a certain new witch in front of the group.

"What is it, Hermione?" Ron asked her impatiently, just wanting them to hurry up with the ceremony so the banquet could begin.

"Nothing, it's just.." she shook her head and turned back towards the rest of the housemates. "Nothing. I just thought I saw someone, but I'm probably wrong.

Fred Weasley looked at his twin George and shrugged. Their brother's friend was always saying cryptic stuff like that, and there was no time to ask questions as the Sorting Hat had already begun it's song. As per usual, he and George finished last with their long-winded funeral tune that left everyone at the table rolling their eyes.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, first years!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed happily. "Now, if you would please step up to the stool and put the hat on your head when I call your name.."

She began drawing out names, applause ringing out every few minutes as a new witch or wizard was sorted into their houses. No one at the Gryffindor table was paying too much mind until the professor was about halfway down the list.

"Malfoy, Aurora!" she called out, and a pretty girl with platinum blonde hair and green eyes emerged from the group with her nose scrunched as if she were in a bad mood.

Fred groaned, as did his twin. Harry and Ron stared in shock. Hermione muttered curses and put her head down on the table.

"Bullocks, I was praying I was wrong! Is she really Draco's.."

"SLYTHERIN!" the Sorting Hat shouted, and the blonde girl walked with a smirk over to the designated table where a boy with matching hair and grey eyes was grinning widely and clapping. Draco Malfoy had a little sister.

"Not _another _one!" Fred groaned, and McGonagall shot him a look of disapproval before reading off the next name.__

__"Did you know Draco had a bloody sister?!" Ron exclaimed to him in a hushed voice. "We already have to deal with that git on the daily, and now we've got a whole 'nother Malfoy prick to worry about! Just our luck, huh?"_ _

__"Maybe she's not so bad?" Hermione said miserably. Fred had to hold back a laugh. Not so bad? The whole family was rotten to the core._ _

__"Yeah, right," George muttered. "Guess we'll have to play a few pranks to set her straight, eh, Freddie?"_ _

__Fred grinned as his mind began racing with dozens of ideas. They sure would._ _


End file.
